cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kam Erist
Cam Eron was born in The Old Republic era but along with his brother Warren Lightbender frozen in time till 21 BBY when Kad kelborn aka Kad'buir and C-24 Highsinger and was adopted by him. Later met the jawas bros Adam utinni and wilson utinni and joined the grey knights. pod racer.jpg|cam eron's robot prototype 5 in racer mode. Halo Mantis.jpg|cam erons robot suit prototype 5 in robot form. nutrack and triggerhappy.jpg|cam Eron's droids triggerhappy,nutrack that turn into pistols 250px-ELG-3A (1).jpg|the pistol that triggerhappy and nutrack Beginning This is the story of two brothers origins . Here is how it beings . Balshazzer Saber was Great Jedi Master who lived during The Galatic Civil war between the Empire and The Republic . Balshazzer was walk the main temple hall way when he saw Master Zallow walking up to him . Balshazzer speaks " Master Zallow how may I help you . " Zallow answers " We have spotted what appeasr to be a sith approaching the temple entrance it could be Darth malgus . " Balshazzer replys " Then lets go !" Balshazzer follows Zallow along with Four other jedi knights . " They enter the room as The figure enters the temple with a twi'lek carrying blasters . The figure stops half way in as Zallow meets up with him . Balshazzer catchs up to Zallow who is studying the figure who lifts up his hood to meet Zallows gaze . It is indeed Malgus with his bald head and his pale almost like corpse skin and his resparator to use after Satele Shan force pushed him into a mountian almost killing him . After a few second of stand to see who would attack first Malgus's watch starts ringing leading to Bal activating his Yellow Lightsaber along with the other knights . Balshazzer notice a Republic Gullyjumper in bound a realise Malgus plan right when its crash through the temple gates . It comes to a rest but a small grenade goes off blowing the side of the down away . Then Lord Adraas steps out and activates his Lightsaber and leads the way with 50 sith following close behind him . malgus joins the onslaught as Zallow leads the jedi . Bal kills a Sith who force jumped at him by cutting him in half . Bal then continues killing sith to a big sith brute charges at him push him into a Rail almost killing him . The brute then grabs his two sabers and is about to kill Bal when three bolts fly into the sith backing instantly killing him . Bal looks up to find Lorie in her Soldier gear who is secretly his wife . Lorie helps Bal to his feet but Bal notices two rockets flying toward them . Bal grabs his wife and jumps over the railing using the force to soften there landing . Barely having time to breath Bal use the force to protect them as rumble falls toward them . A few hours later Balshazzer force lift the Rumble off of them . Bal ask his wife " Are you ok ?" Lorie answers " Yes lets see if the battles over . " She sends a probe up to find sith planting bombs to blow the temple. Lorie speaks " The battles over the Sith won and Zallow is dead . " Bal replys " Then we need to leave now ." Bal leads Lorie through the temple to find a Sith shuttle landing . Bal replys " Take them out quietly ." Lorie sneaks around the corner and fires her rifle killing Two Troopers . The sith who came from the shuttle prepares to charge at Lor but Bal jumps down from there hiding spot and Decapiate the sith . They hop on the shuttle and slip through the blockade of sith ships and head for Tatioone Bal's homeworld . Bal and Lorie get married and have two Children Named Warren Lightbendor Saber and Cam Eron Saber . Bal keeps secret from his Children Of The jedi , The war , And his force powers . At a early age Warren and Cam start showing signs that they where forcesensetive but Bal still keep it a secret . One day fifteen years later . It seemed like a normal day Cam and Warren went to The market in Mos Tipla a few Klicks away on there speeder bikes. They got a few Grocerys that head back unaware four Sith lords follow them back . Cam and War park the bikes while the sith park a mile away a nice walk to the house . Cam and War quickly put the grocerys away . There mom asks " Can you guys go and clean your rooms . " Cam and War both speak " Do we have to ? " Lorie speaks " Ugh . " She leaves as the boys start reading there holochess when they hear a Knock at the door. Cam Eron goes to answer it but War says " We should go get Dad . " Cam replys " It will be fine ." Cam opens the door to see the Black cloaked figures . Cam gulps and speaks nerviously " Ah May I help you ?" Lead figure answers " Does Balshazzer Saber live here ?" Cam answer " Yes may I help you ." The Figure's look hardens and trys to reach in but Warren hit the side switch and closes the door . Cam speaks " That was clos- . " A red blade came through the door and prepares to open the door . War runs to his dad as runs to hide . The door comes through as the figures comes in. The Leader looks around the room for Cam till he spots him behind the Kitchen . One of the figure head for the kitchen but Balshazzer leaps from the Hallway activates his lightsaber then kills the Figure . Bal turns around to attack the other figures when the leader raises his hand sending Bal through a Wall to the outside . Bal gets up but he is wounded and Bloody . A figure goes down the hallway to get shot by Warren who has a blaster Warren continues firing but Get force push away toward Bal . The leader and the last figure march towards Balshazzer and Warren . Cam gets up to find his mom by him and tells " Cam head to cellar and hit the button we tell you never to push . Cam nods as Lorie covers Cam while he gets in the cellar to and hits the button to find A shuttle there Cam hops in and remember back to when he was being trained by His dad to pilot his Bike . Cam takes off and comes up through a hidden entrance to find Warren and his Dad about to be killed by the leader and Lorie about to be corner by the other figure . Cam fires the shuttle weapons sending the Leader retreating . Bal yells to Warren " Get on the shuttle !" Warren nods and takes off running as the shuttles ramp lowers . He boards the shuttle and gets to the bridge to See Bal dueling the Leader . Bal slash the Leaders lightsaber away but The leader grabs a grenade from his belt . Balshazzer uses the force to protect hiself from the blast but Instead of throwing at Bal he threw at Lorie and the other figure . Balshazzer use the force to run fast but is to late and the explodsian engulfs the house Lorie , the figure , And Bal . Warren screams out " NOO! " Cam gets angry and opens fire on the Leader who runs behind a rock to take cover . The shuttle lifts away but The leader jumps into the shuttle unknown to The brothers . After they leave the atmosphere Cam speaks " Where will we go?" War speaks " I don-." The Leader opens the airlock and surpise attacks the brothers . Warren grabs his vibrosword and battles the Leader . Cam trys to continue fly but after War dodges it and it hits the Nav Computer sending the ship into Hyperspace . Cam trys to regain control and turns off the hyperspace above Hoth where a battle is happening . A unknown ship is Attacking a couple of empire ships . One of the unknown ship's bolts hits the shuttles sending it out of control . The ships starts spinning toward Hoth . The leader pushs Warren away then he hops in a Escape pod and blasts away . War not caring that the Leader got away ask Cam to Regain control as . Cam replys " I can't the control the ships controls . " Warren yells " Watch ou-!" The shuttle hits a ice glacier . The shuttle freezes over but The Brothers are fine they are in a deep sleep they stay that way till now . Present day 20 BBY . a Voice yells " Over Here ." A figure opens the shuttle and walks through the shuttle till he find the bridge he sees Cam And Warren . The figure yells " Kad you need to see this . " A figure in Mandalorian armor walks in and sees the brother . Kad speaks " Lets get them out of here Eagle these two out . " Section heading God Mode The cause of the prototype 6 morphing with Cam Eron. Final Form Final form is when he gets a new armor to defeat the Shadow Lord. Force Energy The Cause of all force energy surounding Cam Eron. Category:Dar'jetiimando'ade Category:Sith Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Sith hunter Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Sith Assassin Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Humans